


Pêndulo

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Painkillers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	Pêndulo

Ás nove e quinze, enchia a cara de analgésicos e sentava na escada da varanda para fazer a fotossíntese.

Á uma e meia, rebolava em cima da cadeira ao som de brokenCyde.

Ás quatro e vinte deitava na cama com os olhos irritados.

Ás oito e quarenta e três, acordava para comer torta de banana com café velho.


End file.
